


Shades Alvarez Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Shades Alvarez imagines from my Tumblr





	Shades Alvarez Imagines

Readers POV

 

You knew you had to keep your relationship a secret. If anyone found out about you two they would use his love for you against him. You were his weakness after all. At some point while you were getting ready to head out you thought it was a great idea. You haven't spent any proper alone time together for quite a while now, his new job was demanding and you missed him but it dawned on you whilst you were doing your hair that he was going to be pissed when you turned up at the club.

 

Harlem's Paradise was the club to go to. It had great music and a great atmosphere to match it. You had no idea what Shades did here for Cottonmouth and you didn't really care, you just wanted to make sure he was okay. You found a seat at the bar and signalled the bartender for a drink. "I'd like a Cosmo." You said sliding across the money. "And keep them coming."

 

Shades POV

 

Shades was leaning against the balcony that overlooked Harlem's Paradise when someone caught his eye at the bar. HE recognised the red lacy dress, the way her hair was half up and half down, the way she held her drink in her hand, and most important of all the ring on her finger. "Shit, Y/N" he said under his breath. "What are you doing here?" He knew he couldn't go down there and ask you in person, that would raise suspicion, so he did the only thing he could do. He texted you.

 

 _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _here_?

 

Minutes later a reply.

 

 _It's_ _a_ _club_. _I'm_ _enjoying_ _the_ _music_ _and_ drinks.

 

Shades could hear the smugness in her voice even though it was a text.

 

 _Well_ _you_ _need_ _to_ _leave_ _now_!

 

Shades waited for a reply. Nothing. He looked down at her and watched her carefully. She just picked up her phone, read the message and carried on drinking signalling for another.

 

Readers POV

 

You could feel him looking at you without actually looking at him. You didn't care though. You were enjoying yourself, causing no harm. As far as Cottonmouth is concerned, you're just a girl at a bar but that didn't mean Shades was happy with you being here. After a sip of your drink, or two, you finally plucked up the courage to look up at the balcony but then you immediately regretted that decision. The decision to look up at see what your husband was doing. A flood of anger and hurt came across you at the sight of another women having her hands all over him and whispering in his ear. All you could think was why was Mariah Dillard whispering seductively in your man's ear and why was he letting her. You thought there was an understanding between you two that even though your relationship was secret he wouldn't cheat.

 

There were two ways you could play this either go up there and confront him face to face or flirt with other guys to make him jealous. You decided neither of these were an option so you just left. You finished your drink and got up to leave giving one last glance up to where he was standing on the balcony and making eye with him. He had sorrow in his eyes, you could tell even behind the shades, and you had hurt in yours. At least he knows you saw him and Mariah and that you were hurt. Eye contact between the two of you lingered for a minute or so, he had the I'm sorry expression with a hint of let's talk about it. Admittedly it pulled at your heart strings but you were set in your decision and broke eye contact with him afraid looking at him any longer would change your decision in leaving.


End file.
